Finding You
by wackychick
Summary: Takes place after 'Somewhere a clock is ticking'. Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke go to get Haley. Secrets are revealed and love is found.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

**Nathan drove as fast as he could to his apartment. He jogged up the steps, ran into the apartment, and threw some clothes into his gym bag. Then he grabbed his phone and dialed Lucas's number.**

**"Hello?"**

**"I'm going to New York to get Haley, are you coming with me or not?" Nathan asked quickly.**

**"Yeah, I'm going with you." They hung up and Lucas packed a bag. He opened his top drawer and saw the picture of him and Brooke he had kept from when they were still dating. He picked up his phone and dialed Brooke's number.**

**"Hello?" Brooke said into the phone sadly.**

**"Brooke, it's Lucas. I know you're going through a hard time right now, but Nathan's going to get Haley, and I wanted to know if you would come with us."**

**"Are you kidding? Don't you even think for one second that I would miss Nathan and Tutor wife's reunion. Of course I'm going with, but do you think Peyton could go, too?"**

**"Um, I guess. Just, uh, pack _one_ bag and we'll pick you up," Lucas said saying the word one louder than the others.**

**"You know me too well, Broody. Okay, I'll pack one bag and call Peyton." Lucas heard honking outside and hung up with Brooke. He ran to Nathan's car and got in, telling Nathan about Brooke and Peyton. He said it was okay and drove in the direction of Brooke's house. **

**"I think we'll probably have to use Peyton's car," Lucas said.**

**"Why? What's wrong with my car?" **

**"It's not fixed up enough to make it to New York. Either we use Peyton's car or we stop by the dealership before we go." Nathan glared at Lucas and gave up.**

**"Fine. We'll use Peyton's car," he said pulling up in front of Brooke's house. Lucas got out of the car and walked up to Brooke's bedroom door. It was open and he could hear her talking to Peyton on the phone. **

**"Come on, P. Sawyer. We have to go get Haley! Alright, we'll be there ASAP," Brooke said hanging up.**

**Lucas knocked and grabbed Brooke's bag. They walked to the car, unaware that Felix was watching from his window. He ran out of the house when he saw Brooke and Lucas with a bag. **

**"What the hell are you doing!" Felix asked angrily. **

**"Nothing! I'm just going out of town for a little while."**

**"With Lucas? Let me go with you."**

**"No, this doesn't have anything to do with you. We're going to get our friend back. Please, just stay here and wait for me," Brooke pleaded, taking his hands. Lucas looked away, hating the fact that Brooke liked someone that wasn't him. Felix glared at Lucas before nodding.**

**"Okay, I'll wait for you." Brooke kissed him and got into the backseat of the car. They drove to Peyton's and moved all their things into her car. Nathan pulled out of the driveway and headed out Tree Hill. **


	2. chapter two

**Chapter 2**

**The car was silent as Peyton drove. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Lucas and Brooke were asleep. Brooke's head resting on his shoulder. Nathan, who they had to convince to let someone else drive, was awaking from his sleep. He sat up straight and yawned.**

**"How long have I been out?"**

**"About half an hour."**

**"Where are we?" he asked, looking out the window. **

**"Almost Pittsburgh. So, what are you going to say to Haley?"**

**"I don't know. What should I say?" **

**"I have no idea," she said quietly.**

**"What's wrong, Peyton?"**

**"What? Nothing," she said focusing on the road ahead of her.**

**"Come on. I know you, Peyton, and I know something's up. What is it?" he asked, turning in his seat to look at her.**

**"Nicki's back. She somehow found out where Jake and Jenny are."**

**"Why are you here, Peyton? Why aren't you home with Jake and Jenny?" Nathan asked after he'd thought for a little while.**

**"Because Jake told me to go. He said he didn't want me to get dragged into his problems with Nicki." There was a buzzing sound and the hood of the car started to blow smoke. Peyton pulled over and the car died. The noise had woken up Brooke and Lucas. Everyone got out of the car and watched it die. **

**"Great! How're we supposed to get to Haley now!" Nathan yelled, obviously pissed.**

**"Calm down, Nate! We'll find a hotel and get some sleep," Lucas said, not wanting his little brother to do anything stupid.**

**"Calm down! My wife is in New York with Chris! I need to get there before he tries anything. Damn it, Lucas, it's not fair! The girl you love is here with us! I have to go after the one I love." He said the last part softly, almost in tears.**

**Peyton and Brooke, who had been watching Nathan, had their eyes locked on Lucas. He turned to face them and sighed.**

**"I guess I can't hide it anymore. Brooke, I'm still in love with you," Lucas said looking into her hazel green eyes. **


	3. chapter three

**Chapter 3**

**Nathan and Peyton were on the hood of her car, lying down, looking at the stars while Brooke and Lucas talked behind some bushes and trees. Nathan laughed a little, which caused Peyton to look at him with a confused look on her face.**

**"What do you find funny, Nathan?" Peyton asked.**

**"I don't know. It's just kind of wierd. This was the last thing I expected to happen on this trip," Nathan said turning on his side.**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean. I hope Brooke and Lucas get back together."**

**"Me, too. This is the perfect place to fix there relationship, too."**

**"What do you mean?" she asked, turning on her side so they were facing eachother. **

**"No Felix. No interuptions. No cell phone," he said holding up Brooke's phone which he took out of her purse and turned off. "It's perfect." Peyton smiled.**

**"Yeah, it is."**

**"I wanted to tell you before, but you seemed so happy with Felix. I want you to be happy, Brooke. Even if it means that I have to see you with another guy. I love you, but if you want to stay friends, then that's what we'll do. I can try to get used to you and Felix if that's what you want," Lucas said. Brooke gave him a small smile and kissed him.**

**"I missed you, Luke," Brooke said when they seperated. Lucas pulled her in for a hug.**

**"I missed you, too," he said wrapping his arm around her waist. They walked out from behind the trees and saw Nathan and Peyton laughing. Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him back behind the trees.**

**"Do you think that Nathan and Peyton might still like eachother?"**

**"What! Brooke, the reason we're here is because Nathan's going to get Haley. Besides, he's married and she's with Jake."**

**"Well, I'm with Felix and just finished kissing you! What if they, like, fall in love? We can't let that happen, Luke!"**

**"We won't. We're gonna have to keep them seperated. It would hurt Haley and Jake too much. Okay, we need a plan."**

**"Ooh! I got it! I'll occupy Peyton and you keep Nate buisy. That way if they're ever together we'll both be there to make sure nothing happens," Brooke said excitedly. Lucas nodded. "You think we could have a little time alone before we start?"**

**"That'd be great," Lucas said, leaning in to kiss her.**

**Peyton and Nathan slowly walked back to the car. **

**"Can you believe them? We're stranded and they're making out," Peyton said with a smile, glad her friends were finally happy again. **

**"Can you believe they think we still like eachother? I don't like Brooke's plan much, either. Me and Lucas have become friends, but having him around all the time would suck."**

**"Yeah. Wanna paint my nails?" Peyton asked, pulling out some fingernail polish.**

**"Um, sure," Nathan answered, happy to have a distraction from Haley and what would happen when he got to her.**


	4. chapter four

**Chapter 4**

**They'd been walking for an hour when they finally reached a hotel. When Brooke saw it her eyes widened and she tried to walk away, but was stopped by Lucas.**

**"Brooke, where are you going?"**

**"Away from here. I can't sleep here, Lucas. It's dirty."**

**"How do you know? Maybe the inside is better than the outside." Brooke gave him a 'I'm not stupid' look. "Come on, Brooke. Do it for Haley." She glared at him and sighed.**

**"Fine." They walked to the office and were greeted by an obviously bored teenage girl with light brown hair and grayish blue eyes. **

**"Welcome to the Keystone Hotel. What can I help you with?" she asked dully.**

**"Could we have two rooms with two twin beds?" Lucas asked.**

**"We have one room with two queez size beds."**

**"You don't have two rooms with twin beds?"**

**"No."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Every year there's a festival in Harrisburg. Alot of the people stay here 'till they can find a better hotel." Brooke and Lucas looked at eachother. Then Nathan and Peyton, neither of them seemed to care about the situation they were in. Peyton was peeling the fingernail paint off and Nathan was focusing on the girl.**

**She seemed so familiar to him, like he'd seen her before. He concentrated, trying to remember if they'd ever met before.**

**"I guess we'll take it," Lucas said reluctantly.**

**"Alright. Fifty dollars a night. If you get your buddy to quit starin' at me I'll give you a ten dollar discount," she said handing him the key.**

**"Sorry." **

**"No problem..."**

**"Nathan," he said.**

**"Good to meet you, Nathan. I'm Lindsay. Lindsay Keller." **


	5. chapter five

**Chapter 5**

**"Lindsay Keller? You know a guy named Chris?" Nathan asked.**

**"Yeah, he's my brother. He may be talented but he's a pain sometimes. I'm going to visit him tomorrow. You guys know Chris?"**

**"Yeah. We're interested in seeing him and Haley James perform," Nathan lied. **

**"Honestly, I'm not going to see him. I wanna hang out with Haley before she goes home."**

**"You know Haley?" Lucas asked.**

**"Yeah, I went to visit him as soon as he got to New York. She's cool, but I don't think she'll be able to stay away from Tree Hill for too long."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because when we talk, she's always mentioning her husband and friends. I think eventually she won't be able to take it and go back. There's only one thing that might stop her, though. Even though I've told her that he probably didn't mean it, she won't listen to me."**

**"He?"**

**"Yeah, her husband. He said some pretty harsh things. She doesn't want to go back if they're over."**

**"Do you think we could ride with you tomorrow? Our car broke down and it'll take at least three days before it's fixed. We need to get there as soon as possible. Think you could help us out?" Nathan asked.**

**"Sure, but I'm leaving at four. I'll wake you up. You should probably get some sleep. See you guys tomorrow."**

**They went to room fifteen and unlocked the door. The room wasn't as bad as they expected, but it wasn't good either. They put down their bags and started debating on where everyone would sleep.**

**"It's fine, Luke. You can sleep with Brooke and I'll sleep with Peyton."**

**"No. How about I sleep with Peyton and you two sleep together," Brooke suggested.**

**"How about you two sleep together. Peyton can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor," Nathan said. **

**"No. It's fine. Me and Nathan will share a bed. Case closed," Peyton said. He smiled at her gratefully, not really wanting to sleep on the floor. Brooke and Lucas gave up, knowing they wouldn't win. Everyone got into their beds and fell asleep. Nathan turned and wrapped his arm around Peyton's waist before falling asleep again. **


	6. chapter six

**Chapter 6**

**Nathan woke to someone shaking him hardly. When he opened his eyes he saw Lucas standing in front of him and Peyton trying to wake up Brooke. **

**"Finally. Get dressed. We're leaving in 20 minutes," Lucas told him before going to wake up Brooke when Peyton had given up.**

**After about a minute of shaking her lightly, Brooke finally got up. Everyone got dressed and went to the office where Lindsay was waiting for them.**

**"Ready to go?" she asked. Everyone nodded and walked out to Lindsay's red convertible. Brooke and Lindsay got into the two front seats and Lucas immediately jumped into the middle back one so Nathan and Peyton would be seperated. When Lindsay had gotten him up he didn't like what he'd seen. Nathan's arm was wrapped around Peyton and her hand was on his chest.**

**Once everyone was in, Lindsay pulled out of the parking lot. Ten minutes later Brooke was bored and turned on the radio. When the Stars go Blue by Haley and Chris was just finishing. Brooke turned off the radio quickly.**

**"We don't need music," she explained.**

**"It's fine, Brooke. Turn it back on," Nathan said. Brooke nodded and turned it on.**

**"That was When the Stars go Blue by Haley James and Chris Keller. Next up is the new single by Haley, Fall to Pieces. Which she dedicates to a mystery guy named Nathan," the DJ said on the radio before the song started.**

**_I looked away_**

**_Then I looked back at you_**

**_You tried to say_**

**_Things that you can't undo_**

**_If I had my way_**

**_I'd never get over you_**

**_Today's the day_**

**_I pray that we make it through_**

**_Make it through the fall_**

**_Make it through it all_**

**_Chorus_**

**_I don't want to fall to pieces_**

**_I just want to sit and stare at you_**

**_I don't want to talk about it_**

**_I don't want a conversation_**

**_I just want to cry in front of you_**

**_I don't want to talk about it _**

**_'cause I'm in love with you_**

**_You're the only one_**

**_I'd be with 'til the end_**

**_When I come undone_**

**_You bring me back again_**

**_Back under the stars _**

**_Back into your arms_**

**_Chorus_**

**_Want to know who you are_**

**_Want to know where to start_**

**_I want to know what this means_**

**_Want to know how to feel _**

**_Want to know what is real_**

**_I want to know everything, everything_**

**_Chorus x2_**

**_I'm in love with you_**

**_'cause I'm in love with you_**

**_I'm in love with you_**

**_I'm in love with you_**

**Nathan smiled as the song ended, finally accepting the fact that haley didn't leave him to be with Chris.**

**A/N: I do not own the lyrics to the song. Fall to Pieces is by Avril Lavigne. **


	7. chapter seven

**Chapter 7**

**Nathan had been in a really good mood since that morning when Haley's song had played. Everything was quiet and peaceful so he decided to get some sleep before seeing Haley.**

**_Nathan walked into the studio where Haley and Chris were recording a song. When they finished he walked into the booth. _**

**_"Haley." She looked up at him, then Chris. The two smiled and Chris wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder._**

**_"I'm really sorry, Nathan. I'm with Chris now, and we're in love."_**

**_"What're you talking about, Hales? What about the song? The one you wrote for me?"_**

**_"I've had a change of heart. Please be happy for me," haley said pulling out a large envelope and handing it to him._**

**_"What is this?"_**

**_"Divorce papers. Me and Chris want to get married."_**

**_"No. You don't mean it. I'm not signing anything."_**

**_"Fine. We'll just have to forge your signerature," Chris said smirking._**

**_Suddenly the walls were spinning and he was watching Haley and Chris kiss at their wedding._**

**Nathan's eyes opened quickly and he suddenly felt nauseous. **

**"Stop the car!" he yelled. Lindsay obeyed and pulled over. He jumped out and threw up near a bush. Lucas was about to stand when Peyton stopped him. **

**"I'll go," she said. Before he could object she was out of the car and over to Nathan. She rubbed his back the way she did when they were dating and he was wasted from one of Tim's parties. He straightened and wiped his lips.**

**"You okay?" she asked. He shook his head.**

**"What if she's with Chris, Peyton? What if she wants a divorce so she can marry him?"**

**"Come on, Nate. Haley loves you, not Chris. She married you, Nathan. Chris is just helping her with music. I promise that she loves you, and only you." Nathan nodded and they went back to the car.**

**"You okay, man?" Lucas asked. Nathan nodded and Lindsay drove off. **


End file.
